Survival of the Fittest: Season 1
Season 1 NOTE: If an episode is made without a name, IceBite will make one. Prologue Written by Pokermask Ceasame came into the chamber. After his "problems" he finally could see a Toa, Makuta, Matoran or something else. He could see some of his friends or enemies like Pyroketox, Magneon or Nickel. Suddenly the chamber began to shake. All began to look around to find out what it was. Then they heard an evil laughter around the chamber. "Welcome to my base, my friends" said the voice. "Hope you like your little corner" "Oh shut up, whoever you are" yelled Ceasame as he was preparing his knife for attack. "Answer my questions. Where are we?! What are we doing here?! And what do you want us to do?!" "You've been invited to a very simple game" answered the voice. "It's just two rules in it. Fight and kill. Be sure that one of you will get the big victory. And the winner is the one who defeated all of them... alive" "This is crazy" said a big red warrior behind Ceasame. "If you think that I will fight all these, you're wrong" "Do you think he ever listen to you, pal?!" said an Infected Matoran. "Shall I break you in pieces?!" the big warrior said angry. "You might be ready" said the voice. "You may discover my home before you begin. And when you've found out where you are, I Sitrius will start the whole match" Episode 1: A Whole New World Written by IceBite "So," Sitrius asked, "How do you think I did?" "As well, if not better, than I would have," said an unusual flying robot.It was eye-shaped with a glowing green pupil,"Now, this new world will know the entertainment mine does." ---- "Once I find out who did this," Makuta Maledict snarled, "Their soul will burn for it." He heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned, prepared his wings for lift-off and his mouth for a demon blast when he saw 4 familiar figures. "Ah, Tazzuk, Ceasame and Junokii, good to see you. Report Teplate." "um, all I know is that the 5 of us met up without issue.' "Ok," Tazzuk growled, "Enough talk, let's get moving." "And where are you going?" Junokii asked. "I need to kill something." ---- The Matoran Heeh moved quickly through the jungle trying to evade a pursuer that, for sure would kill him. Unfortunetly, He heard a flap and suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. "Hello, fire-spitter," the Makuta said sinisterly. The next moment, Heeh found himself thrown into a wall and had several protodermis shells shot into him. "Heh, 1 down," cheered Coropsus. He waited a moment and said, "I wish "Kreiger" was here." ---- Toa Nickel and Lirous fought above a volcano pit. Despite the fact the goal is for them to survive, old rivalries can not be ignored. However, the 2 were being hunted. "Heh," Tazzuk laughed,"Prey, ripe for the picking." He fired a shadow blast that knocked Lirous and Nickel off balance. Lirous fell into the pit. Nickel however......"I got you, toa," a creature called, as he flew in, caught Nickel can took him to safety. Tazzuk snarled, "Pyroketox......" Episode 2: The Catch Written by Ansem the Awesome, aka Toa1xander. Pyroketox had a plan. Nickel and Eritko agrred to it. They were going to get a few more allies and Sitirus, to end the madness. Nickel and Eritko headed to the south, to get more allies while Pyroketox looked around for leads. This is the perfect plan Pyroketox thought. --------- Coropsus killed a yellow toa as he searched for a titan to kill. He didn't realize that the titan was finding him. Coropsus prepared a barrel of shells and unleashed them behind him. Nothing stirred. Satisfied, he turned to walk away when a large hand grabbed him by the mask. "I wasn't behind the bushes." the titan snarled. He threw Coropsus against a tree and threw his sword through him. "Now to end more makuta." the titan said to himself. --------- Sitirus recieved word that a group was going to try and find him. Let them try. Sitirus got up and went over to the sound amplification device and said, "You all are doing well. Here's the catch. Who ever can kill Pyroketox, Nickel, Eritko and their allies will get a free ticket home." That should make things more intersting he thought to himself. Episode 3: The Chase is On Written by Pokermask Kylord and Feanor were in interrogation by a group of Makuta which included Kutrax, Fearack, Kunaku and Intor. Kylord was thinking of a plan to get out. Feanor tried to use his weapons to get out. "Do you think that is helping?!" said Fearack and laughed. "Yeah, it's not so fun when you try to get out" said Kunaku. "Maybe I should take you in interrogation" Feanor was threating to the Makuta. "Don't make it worse than it is" said Kylord to calm him down. "If you threating them more, they sure kill us" "I think that Toa got a point" said Intor and smiled. "Don't worry" Kylord whispered to Feanor. "We will get out, I promise" ---- Tazzuk and the gang were outside a little house. Tazzuk gave order to his comrades to stay outside while he and Ceasame would look inside since both of them were the strongest. Inside they saw a desk and behind it stood a bone hunter. "Welcome to the bounty store, Makuta" he said kindly. "Can I help you with something?". Ceasame got a plan. "Shall we take one?" he whispered to Tazzuk. "Take one what?!" asked Tazzuk. "A bounty" answered Ceasame. "If we take a bounty, we could maybe get a gift" "Very well" said Tazzuk. "But no violence if it's not good. "Promise" answered Ceasame. "Do you have some bounties?" Tazzuk asked the bone hunter. "I'm glad you asked" said the bone hunter happy. "I got a bounty specially for Makuta like you" "What is it?" asked Tazzuk. "I want you to find a Toa called Ganon" began the bone hunter. "He's been running around the jungles at the south and has stolen a shadow diamond" "What is the reward?" asked Tazzuk. "Five tickets out of here" answered the bone hunter. "But if you capture him dead, you only get one ticket home" "This is the most stupid thing I've ever done" Tazzuk thought. "We take it" he said then. "I was hoping you would take it" said the bone hunter. "Good luck". Tazzuk and Ceasame went out to their comrades. "Where are we going?" asked Maledict. Tazzuk looked at him and then said "We have a bounty to complete" ---- Sitrius was talking to his secret agent about a mission. It was so secret so his monitor couldn't listen to it. "You have a mission to find and destroy a warrior called Pyroketox" he began. "He's been sending two Toa called Eritko and Nickel. If you find them, catch them and give them to me. You might need energy weapons. They can help you to defeat Pyroketox" "Where is he hiding now, my master" asked the secret agent. "I can't tell you that" answered Sitrius. "Now go secret agent Axel. You have a mission to complete" Chapter 4: The Tablet of Pyroketox Written by Abc8920 A matoran ran in panic. Through the thick jungle he was in all were shadows. A shadowy being was trying to kill him. -Give up! You can stand to the power of Makuta Intor! Surrender and It will be quick.-Said Intor -Never.-Said Irnara. -So let’s do it in a painful way.-Said Intor. Intor fired a bolt of chain lighting at the matoran, leaving him stunned. Intor was preparing for the kill when a light sphere hit his head. Intor turned, only for three more light spheres to hit his face. Intor screamed in pain. -Let that matoran alone, Makuta. Know that I have a rapid-fire Midak Skyblaster, and I won’t doubt to use it again on you.-Said Algor. The makuta launched several shadow bolts at Algor, who deflected them with an ice barrier. Intor attacked again, sending a combined attack that involved power scream, chain lighting, shadow, fragmentation and vacuum. Algor fell on the ground, weak. -Don’t kill him!-Shouted Irnara. Suddenly, their surroundings darkened. -What are you doing?-Asked Irnara. -I’m doing nothing! - Said Intor. -He’s right. I absorbed all light in the area with my Midak Skyblaster. And now I will fire it!-Said Algor. Then he fired fifteen light spheres at Intor, making a large hole in his armour. Intor’s antidermis leaked out of the armor. After that, laser bolt struck the gas, incinerating it. Algor wanted to attack the being that had fired the laser, but it fired a bullet at a fruit, making its oil to fall on Algor. Is that all that you can do?-Asked Algor. -No. - said the being. Then, it fired a laser at one Algor’s arm, disintegrating one half and burning the other. Then, Algor was burning in flames. Irnara ran out of the scene. -Nothing will stand before Magneon!-Said Magneon. ---- Hours later… Irnara hided behind a tree. Suddenly, two rahi appeared in front of him. -Wait… don’t kill me. I have a tablet. I know where Pyroketox is!-Said Irnara. One of the beasts leaped forward, and eated Irnara with one bite. Then a figure appeared at the scene. The two Kyradons attacked him, but he blasted one away with black fire and sliced the other in half with his sword. Then the figure searched for something in the beast intestines. He pulled out an stone tablet. -Interesting. So this is Pyroketox’s current location.-Said Axel. Chapter five:Shadow strike By:Odst grievous The Master walked through the forest, wondering who he was going have to kill next. Suddenly, he heard a noise in a nearby tree. He quickly ran up to it and punched it. Nothing happened. He turned and began to walk away, when suddenly he felt himself stabbed in the leg. He roared in agony, whirled around, and saw a green warrior with knives strapped to his hand. The master snarled and punched the warrior in the face. he was about to finish him off, but felt something climbing up his back. The warrior began stabbing him in the chest. The master reared back when the being that was climbing him jumped up and stabbed him in the head. The last thing the master saw, was the two beings tying him to a tree, and then, left him to die. ---- Dark Eritko and Shadow jaller walked through the forest. They had heard activity nearby. Shadow jaller was soon pulled into a bush. Dark Eritko looked around when he saw the master's corpse tied to a tree. He was suddenly thrown to the ground and lifted up three meters into the air. He saw Shadow jaller's corpse land in front of him. A green warrior followed, bits of the shadow toa's armor on his knives. A blacked armored toa came out. "Who a-are you?" dark eritko asked. "Toa Zaeron". "This is Altor." Zaeron made a slashing movement and dark eritko's neck snapped. ---- Ceasame and Tazzuk went into a mountain looking for Ganon. Their allies waited outside. They walked into the cave. To their surprise, they saw Ganon just standing there! They charged forwards ready for the capture. All of a sudden, Toa Nickel charged out of nowhere and beheaded Tazzuk. Ceasame reared back and ran out of the mountain. With Tazzuk dead things just got a lot harder. ---- Sitrius grinned Tazzuk was dead, just like he had planned. His monitor floated in, humming. Sitrius furiously protested, only to be blasted against the wall. The monitor said simply. "Do not underestimate my power Sitrius." "Fine." Sitrius spat and punched a hole in the wall. Chapter 6: Regrouping 2 Matoran, Vultron and Kaznati, stood back to back. "Back off," Fearack said," And you may live." The 2 were sent as a distraction for Pyroketox to retrieve Feanor and Kylord, who he heard was captured by the Makuta. The 2 were now surrounded by a large bunch of Rahkshi summoned by Fearack. "Silence, fool," Kaznati said in his usual, over-zealous, cocky tone. "Blast them!" Fearack ordered...... and half the Rahkshi were swallowed by a black hole. "Don't underestimate my power," said Zektox, who swung in on a vine. Following him were the toa Brutal, Cyrax, Airko, and Katrix. "Heh, you know," Fearack said, "I'm not alone." Suddenly, a wooshing was heard, but Zektox calmly jabbed backwards with his fused-on scimitar. He brought it forward and the Skrall, Korpo, was on the end. "You mean him?" he asked mockingly. "Kunaku!" Fearack called. Suddenly he heard an explosion. Out of the smoke stepped Kylord, Feanor, Pyroketox, and Eritko. In Pyroketox's clawed hand was Kunaku's armor. "Muaka Poop," Fearack cursed, "You have not seen the last of me!" And he flew off. Suddenly, golden ringhs appeared and an eye-shaped robot appeared. It turned to Pyroketox. "I must warn you," it told him, "Sitrius has placed a false bounty on your head and a hunter is......". "I know," Pyroketox interupted,"And I will be ready for him. I WILL BE!!!!!!" Chapter 7:Reunion The former makuta camp was now controlled by toa and matoran, Eritko had received word that Ganon and Nickel were two days away. He and Feanor were on watch, waiting for anything to come."Look." he heard Feanor say. The two toa scanned the forest and saw a group of beings approaching the camp. Brutal, Cyrax, Airko, and Pyroketox hid in trees, everyone else in bushes. The group came into the now devoid of anything camp. A green warrior came in and said:"Sanya,Sytran, move to that tree and camp there.Walorkan,Deccon, that tree.Everyone else set up camp anywhere you want. An orange and red toa called silently:"You can come out Eritko,It's me Joma. ---- Zaeron walked into the bounty store looking for anything that could help him,Icikron,And Kopak. The bone hunter said kindly:"Good evening toa what can I do for you?" "You got any bounties for us?" asked Kopak. The bone hunter answered with a horrified expression:"Yeah, Make them leave and get a shadow diamond." and then, he ducked into the back room. The three warriors whirled around and saw makuta Ceasame with Maledict Standing there. Zaeron grabbed Kopak and Icikron and teleported out. Ceasame cursed and he and maledict left the shop. Chapter 8: New Allies, New Surprises Written by Pokermask Crystallus was alone in the jungle, didn't know where he was. He looked around the jungle and didn't see nothing then trees and Rahi. "You're lost, Toa" someone said behind him. Crystallus turned around and saw a black being with a hat. He got gears all over his body and his body was nothing than machine parts. "Who are you?" asked Crystallus to the unknown being. The mysterious being with the hat laughed. "A business man" he answered. "My name is Shadowgear and I need you to an important mission" ---- The team was planning an attack on the Makuta since Tazzuk was dead. Everyone were listening to Pyroketox's strategies. "We have to defeat Ceasame before he makes it worse for all around here" he began. "Kylord, you and Cyrax will be going to the east side of this area. Zektox, you take Sytran, Walorkan and "Brutal" with you so you four can find that Sitrius creep. Katrix, Feanor and Eritko, since you three are Toa of Light you can get the job to defeat the remain Makuta while we other take Ceasame's gang. "Just one question" said Cyrax. "What happens if one of us die?" "Don't worry" answered Pyroketox. "This is a very big team. I don't think any of us will die, since we defend each other" "Great" said Sytran. "But if they recognize me they will kill me and use my head as a symbol of their punishment" "We will protect you if anything would go wrong, Sytran" said Pyroketox. "As I said, we all defend each other". Suddenly, they heard something behind the bushes. Katrix took his staff to find out what it was. "Leave me alone" someone said behind the bushes. "Don't you see I'm practicing on my ice powers?!". It was no doubt who's voice it was. It was the voice of the Makuta of Ko-Metru, the King of Ice. "Oh great" said Kaznati. "A Makuta at our camp. What are you doing here?!". "Hey, I just wanted to be alone, but I can help you" said the Makuta of Ko-Metru. "Just tell me what I have to do" ---- Sitrius had another secret agent that he was talking to. "How did it go, my friend?" he asked with an evil voice. "Did the two Toa hurt you?" "Such a pathetic question, spirit" the agent said and laughed. "Nowone kills Tazzuk so easily" To be continued... Chapter 9: Encounter of Shadow Written by Ansem The Awesome "Give it up!" Axel said while swing his sword, "You can not win!" "Shut up and go to Blazes!" Nickel snapped as he hurled balls of fire at the Agent of Shadow. Ganon shot plasma at Axel's feet as he was distracted by the fire balls. Axel at the last second jumped and unleashed a small storm of shadow at Nickel. Nickel summoned the power of the Mata Blade and cleared the storm and binded Axel in light. The agent winced as the binders burned into his armor. Nickel slide the Mata Blade under Axel's throat, "Where is Sitrius? Tell me or the sword goes through your thick head!" Just then Katrix, Feanor and Ertiko came out of the woods and saw the agent and the two toa interrogating him. Katrix ran up and yelled "Stop!" "Why?" Ganon asked, "He tried to kill us and he is an agent of Sitrius." Katrix sighed, "He is also my friend." ------ Tazzuk strode into a weapons shop and pounded the front desk. A matoran with two daggers strapped to his right hip turned around and snapped, "What is it?!" "I need a powerful weapon to replace these Shadow Saws." Tazzuk snapped back. "Fine." grumbled the matoran as he went to the back room. An hour later he returned with two long and spike swords. "These are the best in stock," the matoran explained, "They are the Death Wrist Swords." "That will fit me, the King of Death." Tazzuk said as he took off his Shadow Saws and replaced them with the Death Wrist Swords. Tazzuk turned to leave when the matoran shouted, "Where's the payment?" "Oh," Tazzuk said while turning around. He activated his right Death Sword and plunged it into the face of the Matoran, "This is your payment." Chapter 10: Shocking Truths "HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU BE A FRIEND WITH SOMEON THAT IS YOUR NATURAL OPPOSITE ELEMENT?!" Nickel shouted. "Calm down and I will tell you." Katrix said. "We're listening." Ganon said. "Okay. Remember the big room we started in? Well, that is where I met Axel. He said he had a job and it didn't fit his "code". When I asked he whispered to me that he was an agent of Sitrius. We decided that we should tell Pyroketox about this and we did. We decided that Axel should relay info to us about Sitrius and his actions. So far, Axel has told us that Tazzuk is not dead and he is more powerful that ever." Katrix said. "By Mata Nui," Nickel said as he released the binds on Axel, "Tazzuk is still alive?" "Yes and he said he was going to do 'unspeakable horrors to the toa that decapitated him'." Axel said. "Oh Zyglak Mother's Crap." Nickel said as he fell over. ---- The monitor watched as he learned about Axel's relationship of the group that was going to find Sitrius. The monitor turned when a toa of fire stood in its way. "Not so fast, spy." Brutal said. ---- The Makuta of Ko-Metru had info that the team of toa and titans needed. The price for the info was something Pyroketox didn't expect. The Makuta wanted the Power Crown so he could destroy it. Pyroketox agreed to these terms and heard the very important info. It turned out that Sitrius' location was at the center of the so called "Forest of Mountains". The mountain range was north of their position and they could reach the edge of the range by night fall. Just as Pyroketox was going to thank the Makuta, Brutal came in and shot a burst of fire at the Makuta. "What in the Blazes are you doing?" Pyroketox said as if Brutal had gone insane. "This is a trap set up by Sitrius. He told the Makuta the real location of the base, but he didn't tell you about the traps and the legend of the Forest of Mountains." "Well, what is the legend?" Pyroketox demanded. "It carves on beings such as yourself." Brutal answered as he bound the Makuta of Ko- Metru in chains. Chapter 11: The Death Zone 'This chapter is written by Collector1. ' Bludge was planning an ambush on some heavily armed matoran. He cocked his machine gun and then chuckled. "Heee! They will never know what hit them!" All of a sudden Bludge ambushed the heavily armed matoran and shot rapid fire. The matoran attempted to shoot first, but was unable to fire their weapons. Then out of nowhere came a big Titan holding a sledge hammer and aimed for Bludge's short body, but Bludge shot and killed him. Then another weird thing happened; a Vorox suddently appeared and began to attack Bludge until Bludge shot his attacker. "What is this place?" "The Death Zone ." Magneon had watched all the craziness from a bunker under ground. "Time to free the prisoners." Meanwhile... "We're here!" "Where, Kopak?" "I have no idea. But I sense this feeling like..." "Like...what?" "Like...death." Then a chill gripped the two bounty hunters. Category:Stories